Lasting Impressions
by xstoryloverx
Summary: Everyone and everything around you has an influence on you. I have had lots of interesting and influential people in my life. I have spent the last year of my life in Forks, Washington. But now, I'm tired of playing nice. It's time to go home. Home is where the people I love are and the person who has always been there for me is. So, right now, home is Mystic Falls, Virginia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey! Although I have spent a ridiculous amount of hours reading so many amazing different fanfics since I first discovered this site, this is the first one I have ever written so **_**please**_** be gentle with me. Hit the review button at the end because I would love to hear whatever you think. The good, the bad and the ugly. So anyway, I hope you like it and thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

_Seriously! _ Did he seriously just say that? _I'm_ not good enough for _him_? How dare he? I'm Izabelle Petrova and anybody that messes with me must have a death wish.

"Excuse you!" I shout incredulously as he turns around and walks away. "How dare you?", I shout, "I am not the pathetic little crybaby who is terrified of what he is! Who is terrified to look into the mirror for fear of seeing himself for what he really is, a monster. Because that is the truth Edward, that is what you are. A monster. The most cowardly monster I've ever met! All of you! Cowards! Pathetic little cowards! Who leaves a defenceless little human in the woods after breaking their heart anyway? I know you're out there you know! I can hear you all breathing, so you may as well come out and face me, that way I don't have to waste time tracking you down before I kill you all!".

I finish my rant as the rest of the members of the Cullen clan make their way out of their hiding places. All of the members of the family show a varying range of emotions on their faces. Terror; rightly so, confusion; also perfectly understandable they think I'm sweet and innocent, how wrong they are. Guilt too, is a prominent emotion, as it bloody well should be! On Rosalie's face there is a slight glimmer of pride, presumably for the previously malleable human who she believes has now grown a backbone. Odd as it is, I quite like Rosalie, perhaps because we are slightly similar in truth, a hard, bitchy exterior acting as a barrier from our messy past. Either way, I just may let her escape the slaughter that shall soon come. However, there is one emotion that confuses me, one emotion that I don't understand, rage. The pure, violent rage that is currently burning in Edward and Alice's eyes.

However, though I may not understand it, it is clear that my instincts do as just as Edward and Alice are about to crash into me, I hop out the way and come away unscathed as the two collide into each other with a loud bang. I momentarily get lost inside my own head as I smirk, thinking about how useful a thunderstorm would be to them now. Coming out of my mind, I look up to see the idiots glowering at me and felling playful I flash them a smug grin.

_Let the games begin_, I think, let the games begin!

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a review and I will try to make sure I reply to it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Hey! I want to say thank you so much to all those who were awesome enough to review, favourite or follow my story, I am really glad you liked the beginning of it. I'll be completely honest and admit that I only have a very vague idea of where this story is going and I am writing it as I go, so for now there will not be a particular update schedule but I will try to update as often as I can! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

At my grin, Alice lets out a vicious growl and once again lunges towards me and once again I dodge out the way just in time, however this time, I use _my_ version of vampire speed and am behind her before she even knows what's happening . After looking around cheekily at the rest of the family, I cock my head to the side and tap my finger on her shoulder. She whirls around confused but ready to pounce, but it doesn't matter, yet again I am behind her and I tap her shoulder again, she turns but I am gone. Behind her once again, this time I refrain from tapping on her shoulder and instead let out a mocking laugh letting it ring out behind me as I run off and jumped up the nearest tree too fast for the Cullen's to be able to see. Alice whips her head around in all different directions quickly in a manner that resembles a rabid dog. Oh dear, seems that the poor little pixie's visions don't guide her so well now, do they? Hmm... oh well, best put the dog out of her misery.

I jump down from my perch in the tree and land on Alice's back before swiftly wrestling her to the ground as she puts up a futile effort to beat me. How cute, but not even ten of the supposedly oh so powerful newborn Cold Ones could present a slight challenge for me after the way I was raised, let alone one weakened, old, overly cocky little pixie.

She certainly was overly cocky too, so reliant on those pathetic visions of hers. Even Edward served as a constant reminder that her visions were subjective, so easily changed, so easily messed with. After all, the second I wanted to, I was able to escape her and Jasper in the spring to face James. Damn, _James. _I still regret not being the one to tear his head off and set it alight.

Plus, the only reason that she, so called, _saw_, me agreeing to so many things was because she wanted to and frankly I couldn't be bothered to put up with her tantrum had I declined. I actually loved shopping and the only thing I hated about our shopping trips was her! Oh, and her taste in clothing, and her personality, and her constant telling me what to do! Woah, breathe, Izabelle, the last thing I need right now is to lose my temper and not be in control of my actions. _Calm_, I reminded myself.

Anyway, now Alice lay, still struggling, on the floor of the forest with my hand wrapped around her throat. Growing tired of her constant wriggling, I cocked my head to the side before letting my eyes darken a shade and small black veins pulse around them. As this happens my mouth opens and I let out a low growl whilst she gets a view of what a real vampires fangs look like as mine descend and complete the terrifying look. Petrified, Alice finally stills and then lets out an ear piercing shriek as the terror sets in. As I want the rest of the family to finally realise who their dealing with and just why Alice is so terrified, I turn my head. As I hear the rest of the Cullen's let out a gasp, the side of my mouth lifts up just slightly in my satisfaction into what I call my Salvatore smirk.

After his gasp, Emmett lets out what I have learned is a typical Emmett response as he says with a slight chuckle "Cool!".

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a review and I will try to make sure I reply to it. Please review, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top! :)**

**Don't worry the next chapter should be longer as minor explanations ensue as that is all the Cullen's deserve, also the real fight/ slaughter will break out. See you next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Hey! I want to say thank you so much to all those awesome enough to review, favourite or follow my story, I am really happy you liked it enough to do so! CHALLENGE! OK, so I have a little bit of a challenge for those of you willing to try. At the start of this chapter, there are some sentences all said by a different Cullen, it will be clear throughout the chapter which sentence belongs to which Cullen, but first try to see if you can guess yourself who says what line! Have fun! Good luck! And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

"That's awesome! Why can't we do that?"

"Oh, Bella, my poor baby, we'll fix you!"

"Bella, what exactly are you? What is the nature of your species?"

"Bella, you're a monster!"

"You freak! Get off me!"

"So Eddie's pet was never human after all."

"They are real!"

They all talk at once and I am barely able to hear them all, but I replied to each one separately. As I am done scaring Alice and I need to reply to the Cullen's, I let my face turn back to normal. "Thanks, Emmett, I know it's pretty cool, and you can't do it, because we're a little different. Actually make that a lot different!" I laugh.

"Damn, always getting the short end of the stick.", he says playfully. "For the record, I expect more information, but I'm sorry for almost leaving you Bells, I was out-numbered by the golden children. Hey, we should all go back to the house to get more comfortable for this conversation. What do you think, Hells Bells?"

I nod my agreement and chuckle as I repeat Emmett's previous words, "Hells Bells, I've got to say it has been done before Em, but I like it!", I smile, "Oh, and yeah continuing inside is probably better, after all, you never know what lurks in the woods" I say jokingly.

After Alice puts up a bit of an argument and loses, we all make our way back to the Cullen residence. When we get there, the corners of my lips turn slightly up as I notice Esme lighting the fireplace for 8 beings who don't need warmth. Hmm. Interesting, I think, but then I sober up and seriously state, "Okay, then, I think we should continue our conversation from outside."

I turn to look back at Esme and my voice turns to a more accusatory tone "_Your _poor baby! I am _not_ your baby, I think that is clear by how easy it would be for you to leave me, to watch him leave me like that. I mean who breaks up with someone like that. It doesn't matter anyway because I don't give a damn about you either, love. Oh, and for the record, I don't _need_ fixing, because there is _nothing_ wrong with me! Understand?", I finish angrily.

I huff with my anger as I turn around yet again. "Carlisle, are you a complete imbecile? I think it is fairly clear to anyone with eyes, I am a _vampire_! A real vampire, unlike you and your sparkly ass _vegetarian_ family. The nature of my species? Hmm... let's see well we are generally easily provoked therefore extremely volatile and temperamental and so we are often prone to fits of very dangerous rage or violence." I smile at him maliciously.

"Edward, oh my God, do you even hear yourself, it's pathetic! It actually makes me pity you, tell me just how far is that stick shoved up your ass, because I have to say it sounds painful, looks it too if the constant expression on your face is anything to go by! But you know what, maybe your right. Maybe I am a monster, but don't worry because it is perfectly fine with me. I have been this so called _monster_ for five centuries and I don't give a damn. In fact, nothing makes me happier!" I smile again at the thought, it's true of course, I couldn't wait for the day that I became a vampire, I was ecstatic to finally be able to be one. But I continue, " So yes, Edward, if killing people and _living _my life makes me a monster, then I am a monster, but unlike you, I am able to not care about that, because I can embrace who I am, what I am, with a smile on face. That, Edward, is what makes us different, I can live my life and embrace what I am. A vampire. Because the fact is, it doesn't matter how much you want to be human, you're not, and you never will be again. Now, I would say to learn to accept that, but honestly, it's a little late for that." I puncture my statement by blurring to Edward and tearing off his arm. I throw it into the waiting fire and give the family a warning glare as a couple of them move towards me to stop me.

"Hilarious, Alice, but I find it interesting how _you_ call _me_ the freak." Ok, so I'll admit, I was being a bitch, but I just couldn't bring myself to stop, really it was a wonder I had never gone off on one with her before, she made me so mad! Always having to be in control. Always thinking she could get away with anything and her visions would get her anywhere! Well, I have a sneaking suspicion by the look on her and Edward's faces earlier she thinks she had a vision about exactly what would happen if the Cullen's left me behind, and I intend to find out exactly what it was.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?", she butted in before I could continue. Wow! This girl was stupid! It was like she _tried_ to piss me off. I don't think anyone has ever been quite that stupid before.

"What I mean, Alice, is that I'm not the one who is supposedly a psychic little pixie. I'm not the one who spent the whole of my human life with nobody to love me. I didn't have to live in an asylum because everyone believed I was crazy and wanted a way to get rid of me! Bottom line, Alice, I'm not the freak here!" I yelled. She desperately tried to hide her anger and make it seem to the family like my words had hurt her.

"But,", she sobbed, "I don't understand why you're being so cruel to me. I had a vision. We were supposed to be best friends! Everyone, maybe this is why we needed to leave, because of this new evil Bella!", she wailed, but I saw the little mischievous glint in her eye.

Apparently so did Rosalie. "God Alice, you're so full of bullshit, give it up. Everyone knows that your visions aren't nearly as powerful or often as you make them out to be! Oh, and also, if this new Bella was the reason we needed to leave why didn't you just say so in the first place? If I'd known that I definitely would have stayed. I like this new Bella!", she turned and grinned at me as she said that.

"Oh, Rose, you are just, oh, so sweet!", I say sarcastically, "but darling, I'm nobody's pet! Obviously, I haven't been human for quite some time either. But, apparently, I am an amazing actress and I never knew that I could be so bloody patient. So, I guess that's proof that even I can surprise myself." I laugh.

"And last, but certainly not least, Major, what the hell are you talking about? What's real? My kind, what you've heard about us before?", I question incredulously.

"Maybe.", Jasper states cryptically, "Why are you so surprised?", he finished smirking crookedly.

* * *

**Wow! Super long chapter! Longest one yet! :)**

**Thanks so much for reading! hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a review and I will try to make sure I reply to it. Please review, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top! And sprinkles! :)**

**So... did you guess which Cullen said what correctly at the beginning? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Hey! I want to say thank you so much to all those awesome enough to review, favourite or follow my story, I am really happy you liked it enough to do so! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please hit the button and send me a review to tell me what you think. I am really sorry that it took me so long to update, I was on holiday and to be honest I was a little stuck on what to write. Anyway, enough nattering, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hmm...you know what, yeah I am. I don't like it! So start talking Whitlock!" I instructed him.

"Hey, did you just call me Major? And Whitlock? What the hell? How do you know about either of those names?" He exclaimed incredulously, his face scrunched up in confusion.

I smirk mischievously and feeling playful, I tell him with a taunting yet slightly seductive lilt in my voice, "Tell you what,", I say breathily, "you tell me mine and I'll tell you yours!"

Throwing his head back, he lets out a hearty chuckle before agreeing with his own seductive southern drawl "That doesn't sound like a half bad idea, darlin'!".

I know that this moment there is a high likelihood that my eyes have darkened slightly, as my voice is slightly more husky when I reply, "Damn, Jasper, why in hell would you cover up the accent, it's bloody hot! I do _love _accents!". I did too, however as much as it was very sexy, southern was _not _my chosen accent to listen to! Although I generally preferred to stick with an American accent as it caused less questions, I too had a few different accents that I had picked up over the years, along with a great variety of languages that I loved to speak. Thinking of the questions he would receive, I guess I couldn't blame Jasper for disguising his accent to avoid them, however, you would think that he should feel comfortable enough in his own house, although something told me his lack of freedom had less to do with comfort, and a lot more to do with a certain raging pixie bitch of a wife he had! Poor Jasper, something told me he was just yet another method of manipulation for Alice to get whatever she wanted. That and protection, if she could convince him that they were mates then I suppose that she would have a lot less to worry about should she ever get attacked by some greater power, although, not to be cruel but I was of the opinion that her big mistake was confusing Jasper with his old alter ego, the Major. Whilst I was sure that Jasper could be quite the threat, it was his old reputation that was a force to be reckoned with. The easily moulded, _vegetarian,_ vampire that he had become, practically terrified to be near humans for fear his _family_ would abandon him for his human drinking ways, was significantly less of warning sign to invoke fear.

There wasn't a vegetarian vampire in the world who could seem nearly as threatening as a human drinking vampire, everyone is already aware that human drinkers are stronger. It's just fact. At least with my kind if you don't feed off of humans it's not so painfully obvious! For Cold Ones, their eyes are like a big sign saying 'I'm weaker, I'm weaker, mess with me!'.

"Well, Bella, there's a lot you don't know about me, although apparently you do know more than I was aware of. I'm glad you like the accent honey, I'm thinkin' I might have to resurrect it, maybe bring back a little of my old self, evidently, currently I'm mouldable! It used to be that if a vampire saw me, they would quake with fear," his tone has started to darken, his voice was rising slightly and yet it still seemed calm, under control. He continued, "I could bring armies of vampires to their knees, destroy them single handedly! Now! Now, if anyone from my past saw me they would laugh! And then probably attack me, and possibly succeed in killing me! Me! When did I become so weak?!" he questions rhetorically. Throughout his speech he has started to sound more and more frustrated. But throughout the whole thing, he kept his southern accent. Check and mate! Way to go Izabelle, getting the Major to emerge is beginning to seem so much easier to do than I thought it would!

"Major, love, you can choose not to be weak, you can choose to be strong! I have to admit, that I myself love I guy who emanates power. Who appears absolutely invincible! You have to stop letting people hold you back, Jasper, they can only control you if you let them!" Even I have to admit that my words sound pretty convincing. Apparently Jasper thinks so too. His eyes start to darken and an almost evil looking smug grin starts to appear on his face as he lets a dark chuckle. I look around at the rest of the family, Rosalie and Emmett appear gobsmacked and yet completely in awe. The rest of the Cullen's have a slightly horror stricken look on their faces.

Then Alice makes a huge mistake. "Jazzy, baby, don't let this bitch lead you astray, you have to come back to me Jazz, I'm your mate! Your scaring me like this, baby, you don't want to scare me do you?", she asks with a sickening sweet tone.

For her mistake, she pays with the loss of her arms. They too, are thrown into the raging flames.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a review and I will try to make sure I reply to it. Please review, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top! And sprinkles! Ooh... chocolate sprinkles! :)**

**I promise that Bella will be going to Mystic Falls very soon, honest! Also, just in case, I feel I should warn you that this will not be a Jasper/Bella story, just in case this chapter seems a little confusing, Bella is just quite the contradiction as you will see, she can be light-hearted and flirty, yet also very dangerous and not someone you would want to cross. She is just drawing him out of his shell.**

**Please stick with me, I will try my very best to make sure I update sooner next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Hey! I want to say thank you so much to all those awesome enough to review, favourite or follow my story, I am really happy you liked it enough to do so! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please hit the button and send me a review to tell me what you think. Sorry, I'm hopeless with updates, evidently! It's been so looong! In my defence, I have started my A-levels this year and they are really hard and take a lot of concentration, I must be insane taking the options that I did! I was also really unsure of who I wanted the pairing in this story to be, but the good news is that I finally decided! Yay, but I don't want to tell you yet, sorry! Anyway hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

A grin lights up my face as Alice screeches and the Major yells in her face, filling her with an obvious fear, "You are_ NOT_ my mate! Be glad that I was never brought to the surface in your presence before or you would already be dead! You dared to sully my reputation, my name, by connecting it to your name and this stupid family! You dared to disrespect my Captain and his mate! AND you dared to attempt to _control_ me and lied about being my mate! For your crimes you shall be served a penalty. _Death!_" I can see Alice's face fill with terror as he pumps her so full of it that she is unable to move. Rosalie and Emmett seem to know better than to attempt to intervene and gain the Major's wrath themselves, and Momma and Papa Cullen seem to be too frozen with horror and fear themselves to be able to attempt to save dear old Alice, so the role of saviour falls to Edward as he rushes forward in an attempt to stop Jasper from fulfilling his wish whilst he lunges at Alice. He fails.

A metallic screech pierces everyone's ears as Jasper viciously tears off Alice's head - getting drenched in venom in the process- and holds it up to his eye-line and he grins maliciously into her blank black eyes, before he tosses that into the fire as well. Her body twitches on the ground, almost mourning its loss, before that too is kicked into the flames by Jasper. This results in a large plume of purple black smoke exploding in all directions of the fireplace, making the air in the room rather suffocating. A cry pierces the air as sobs start to wrack through Esme's body as she stares into the smoke before she is shuffled out of the house by Carlilse who surprisingly, though sad, does not seem to be nearly as upset about the loss of his so called daughter than his wife. The rest of us follow the mated couple out of the house, none of us wanting to be surrounded by the acrid smoke.

After we get outside it seems to finally hit home for Edward that Jasper just killed his beloved sister. Hmm, they really do have a disturbingly close relationship, oops, did! Haha, is that too soon? Oh well, too bad! Edward launches himself at Jasper, ready to attack. _Idiot!_ He's a mind-reader, he knows how lethal Jasper can be and he still tries to attack him, with only one arm himself as well! His incompetence will never cease to amaze me. However, I still need him alive for a little while longer and I know Jasper has felt Edwards emotions as his body tenses slightly, so before Edward reaches him I step into his path and shove him backwards, launching him into the foliage far behind him.

A few seconds later he steps out from the tree line with an incredulous look on his face and a guttural roar escapes his lips. At this, my eyebrow raise in amusement, I smirk before telling him with a reprimanding tone of voice "You might be eager to sign your own death warrant, love, but I'm afraid I need you alive a little longer. You see I know Alice was planning something, I also know that you know what it is that she was planning due to your nifty little trick, that's assuming you weren't involved in her planning, which I think you are. Hmm?" I tilt my head slightly to the side with a questioning look, but before he can answer me I continue, "Well, she's dead now, obviously! But I still want to know exactly what it was she had planned because I think it involved me and call me hypocritical but I hate it when people attempt to manipulate me! Always have, always will. Anyway, you my darling are going to tell me your little plans. Whether you like it or not!" I finish in a commanding voice.

Whilst I have been talking Edward has been walking slowly back in the direction of myself and his family, but he is still about 20 feet away when he spits out at me "I would never tell you anything! It's your fault Alice is dead! I will kill both of you to avenge her death and you will never know what we had planned for you!"

I drawl out, "Oh, but darling, I think you'll find I can be _very_ persuasive when I want to be. I've been around a long time Edward, done a lot of things, I've learned how to get what I want. Even if it takes a while to get it. I'm a very determined person when I set my mind to something, that's dangerous for you. I'm dangerous for you, Edward. You see, _I'm not good for you!_ So why don't I show you just how bad messing with me can be for you." By the end of my speech, my voice has taken on a mocking tone.

Edward looks confused by my words and by the furrowing of his brow, I'd guess he's probably really wishing he could read my mind right now. I'm nice enough that I'm willing to clear up the confusion for him.

I speed over to him and yank off one of his fingers, watching his face fill with pain and yet he obviously refuses to let me hear his anguish. I tackle him to the ground, sit on his chest and bring out the box of matches I snagged from inside by the fireplace when no one was paying attention. I light up a match, place it near to the finger and watch as a horrified expression fills Edwards face as his finger slowly burns to nothing but a small pile of ash.

I grin menacingly and then cock my head to the side and ask viciously, "So, Edward, just how long do you think it takes to burn a Cold One piece by single piece, until their nothing but ash? I have an idea, why don't we find out?". I chuckle and I even I realise it sounds evil. Then I start to tear off another finger, revelling in the resulting metallic screech.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a review and I will try to make sure I reply to it. Please review and tell me what you think, I would love to hear it and I would appreciate anyone telling me if I have made any errors! Thanks!**

**Oh, also, I finally realised that I haven't written any disclaimers for any of the previous chapters, so I begrudgingly admit that I own neither Twilight or The Vampire Diaries, but lucky me I do get to play around with their characters so it's all good...for now! Mwahahaha!**

**Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! And for those of you who do not celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Hey Hey Hey! I'm baaack! I wanted to update a bit sooner this time, so here it is, much quicker than last time, thank goodness, was able to get a bit of it done over the Christmas holidays. Shout out to Lorelei Candace Black, 5SecsOfLARRYcat, kouga's older woman and Aleks27 for reviewing! So big thank you to those of you who reviewed on my last chapter, but I still got quite a few less than on my other chapters, so maybe a few more reviews this time, please? Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't need to ask. I was already fairly aware of just how long I could make a cold one suffer for. What? You didn't think I was one of those people who just walk into any old situation completely blind, did you? No, I always think things through, it's how I was brought up, to always look at every angle. I would never have settled in a town with a group of Cold Ones if I didn't know that I could beat them if it ever came down to it. But, that was OK, because I did know I could take them thanks to a little incident a while back, in which a Cold One made the mistake of feeding off of and killing, a member of my line, a crime that I take _very_ seriously, which he found out the hard way.

It was a few hours later that I found myself looking completely unsympathetically at the remainder of Edward Cullen's body, which was just his head, torso and upper legs. I had to admit, the stubborn bastard had held out longer than I had expected him to, but now I was starting to get impatient and I really wanted to get out of Forks, so I was hoping this would speed up or I was just going to end up killing him regardless of the information I wanted, although if both he and Alice were dead I highly doubted I needed to worry about what their plans were anymore.

"OK, Edward, last chance," I sighed, exasperated and bored, "what did you and Alice have planned? Hmm? You know she would have given you up by now, right? I do not understand this stupid devotion you have! Alright, I'm getting impatient, so, tell me your plans and you can live Edward, you can live! You just have to squeal like a pig."

Ok, so maybe it wasn't my best reasoning, but give me a break, I was bored and tired and I wanted to go home. I had a sneaking suspicion that I would want to be present _very _soon. Not to mention the fact that there had been some huge developments as of late and I had quite a few people to catch up with.

Anyway, I personally don't think I would want to live on if I was Edward. I mean the whole inability to move or function by myself would kinda put a damper on eternity in my opinion, but then, that's why vampires of any kind are so great. The primal instinct for self-preservation, even moany, woe is me, Eddie, had the base urge to protect his own life whatever the cost. That instinct made vampires, humans and other supernatural beings alike. The need to survive, to eventually put yourself first. It made it possible for almost anyone to be manipulated.

As I looked at Edward, I knew, that instinct had finally gotten to him. He started to talk. Funnily enough after so long of declaring he wouldn't say anything, he had quite a lot to confess.

At first he sounded kind of aggravated. Like he was trying to get back at me through his words, "Fine! You want to know the truth, you mean nothing to me! I have never loved you! All you ever were was a ticket up in this world! A shield that could benefit me! Us! Alice just figured out the perfect way to manipulate you, to get you to depend on us, rely on us, do anything for us!"

I didn't bother to interrupt him to point out that he was obviously mistaken. Alice's plan was not perfect. _Obviously. _That's why this was happening, why he found out just how badly I reacted to people attempting to manipulate me. That's why she was dead. That's why he was here. In this position. But I didn't point that out.

The amount of information that flowed from his mouth was growing, and with it my rage.

"As soon as you showed up in this town, we knew what you were! You could evade my gift and even Alice's visions were more blurry when they were pertaining to you, you had to be a shield! Just what we needed to help aid us in our plan."

Here Rosalie interrupted him for a moment with her curious words, "Wait. Plan? What do you mean our plan?" she questioned accusingly.

Luckily, instead of clamming up again, Edward continued to share his knowledge. I wasn't sure if he was doing instinctually for his survival anymore or if he was just bragging now. For some reason, it seemed a lot like it was the latter although personally I couldn't even begin to see what there was to brag about, when their plan, that sounded like they had put a lot of time and effort into it, failed so epically.

Nevertheless, he continued, "Stupid blond.", he said scathingly. "We planned to build our forces and be able to overthrow the Volturi and rule the vampire world. We are powerful! Alice could see what was coming, I would have known the intent of anyone coming near us, they wouldn't have been able to touch us because we would always be ten steps ahead of everyone else. It was the _perfect_ plan. Having Jasper as a part of the Cullen coven all these years meant that nobody would dare to try and take us down before we began our war. It also guaranteed Maria would cooperate of course. She helps with the war with her army and not only does she get a piece of the glory, but she gets her Major at her side again.", he sneers at Jasper's growl, "Oh, yes, Jasper, you make quite the bargaining chip,", he huffs indignantly, "though I can't imagine why she would want you around, as stupid as you are, even you must know that none of us ever did."

I roll my eyes at his attempt to rile up Jasper, though I am quite proud of him as though he shows anger at Edwards words, he seems to recognise the fact that the younger vampire is trying to bait him and doesn't try to attack him physically, although judging from the way Edwards face scrunches up before he lets out a cry of pain, I'd say Jasper still felt like getting a little revenge for his seemingly thinly veiled threats. Funnily enough, this action caused me to be able to rein in my anger a little, so that I am able to bring Edward back from his brief distraction and get him to finish up story time. "Continue. Edward. Maria and her army were going to back you up. Together you were going to overthrow the Volturi. You would then never have to look over your shoulders because your _supremely gifted_, and no one would ever be able to beat you. Why hadn't you already made a move? What the heck is a shield? And what has it got to do with me?", I questioned.

"There were a few others that were willing to help us in our endeavour. But none of them are as powerful as us. Our only major problem lay in the Volturi's greatest strength. They have lots of gifted vampires, you see, but most of them are mental gifts, they affect your brain. Aro can read minds, Jane can make you think you're in pain, Alec can make you feel as though, well see that's the thing, Alec's gift is his ability to make you not feel, or see, or smell, or move. For us, that would have proved to be a bit of a problem. But, it was okay, we're vampires, we live a very long time and we're capable of a lot of patience. Then, we found you.", he sneered, "God, did you test me! That first day in class, I almost killed the _entire_ class just so I could drain you of your blood! The _only_ thing that stopped me was that I noticed that your brain was silent to me. A gift and a curse, there you were, just sitting there, just what we had been looking for, for decades. I had finally found a shield, and then of course, it just had to be my singer. I sure as hell didn't keep you around for your company, love, and to top it all off, you were so odd, always doing the weirdest things, reacting in ways that you shouldn't have reacted, I finally had a mind I couldn't read and then I found myself wanting to know what the hell was wrong with your brain!"

A smirk crossed my lips as I decide to show him a little trick once he has finished telling me everything. Maybe, just maybe I'll even tell him a few truths that will show just how tragic his failure really was.

Edward continued, completely oblivious to my train of thought. "Anyway, at first we thought about kidnapping you and forcing you to help us, then we realised that for some unknown reason, you were too stupid to be scared of us! That worked out just perfectly for us. We realised we could make you join our side completely willingly and not raise the slightest suspicion with the family because they would all be too preoccupied with the fact that I finally had a mate! It worked! You quickly became obsessed with us, forgot the humans, isolated yourself from your own kind. But, Alice saw that if we left, all of us, and then after a few months we came back... you would be completely dependent on us. On me! You would be so desperate to keep us close that your power and you would be easy to control. You would be easy to control as a newborn, and you would be quick to fall in line when we decided to announce war on the Volturi, you would happily die to defend us rather than live on without us!" He stopped his yelling and his tone turned completely confused and questioning. "I don't understand what happened! Why didn't Alice see this?", he wailed.

Walking slowly towards what remains of Edwards body, I begin to explain to him just why them relying on Alice's gift was so ridiculously idiotic of them, in a mocking tone I tell him "Well, Edward, I'm afraid _dear_ Alice's gift wasn't nearly as powerful as you thought. The funny thing is you should know that! Having been inside her head, you know exactly how her gift works, so you should also know the variables of it!"

Somewhere during the course of our conversation, Esme finally stops sobbing and now she looks kind of confused , but she also looks a little angry and I'm not quite sure who or what she's angry with. She interrupts me with a puzzled tone to ask me, "What do you mean? What's wrong with Alice's gift?"

So, I explain to her, "Simple, see Alice's gift was dependent on decisions. But her own decisions affect her visions, and her lack of knowledge of certain situations, such as me being a vampire with a temper from hell, means that she can only see possibilities she's aware of that could happen. Since she didn't know I was a vampire and she had already decided that I would kiss her and Edward's feet, and be their little helper for the rest of eternity. Oh, and honey, I wouldn't die for you, it's highly unlikely I'd for anyone else either. But, just for you, I'm going to tell you a little something. _Better you then I."_ I state bitterly.

"Edward, one last thing, I'll grant you your wish!" I spit out a him.

He looks at me confused, but I watch as his expression changes to fear as my thoughts trickle into his head. He sees what I have planned for him and he is terrified.

"No," he cries, "you promised that you would let me live!" he yells, desperate.

I sneer at him and tell him a little secret with a dark and sadistic tone, "Yes, Edward, and I _always_ keep my word."

With that, I tear his head from what remains of his body and make his seemingly lifeless head watch as I light one last match and let it fall to the ground, hitting his body and engulfing it in flames.

* * *

**Oh my God! Longest chapter so far by loads! :)**

**Thank You for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please, hit the review button and tell me what you think! Hope you all had a lovely time over the holidays! Remember reviews are like Christmas presents, really fun to receive!**

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries, however I am working on it! Shhhh!**


End file.
